Those Stupid Butterflies
by TaraLittle
Summary: Lois starts to have feelings for Clark, but she gets those stupid butterflies in her stomach when she is around him, which annoys and scares her to no end. Will Lois confess her feeilngs to Clark, or will she keep her secret to herself? Read to find out
1. Stupid Butterflies

Hello, this is my first fanfiction!!! It's complete, so I'll probably have an update everyday to space out. I hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback, either good or bad!!!

Pairings: Lois & Clark of course!!!

Summary: Lois starts to fall for Clark, but she gets those stupid butterfiles in her stomach that annoy and scare her to no end. Will Lois admit her feelings to Clark, or just keep it to herself?

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Note: Takes place during Summer of 2008 & when you see the xxxxx that is Lois' own thoughts.

Those Stupid Butterflies

By Tara Lightle

Chapter 1: Stupid Butterflies

xxxxx"Arggh...stupid stupid butterflies! I'm not suppose to feel like this! Its not like I want to feel like this! Okay...that's a lie, there might be a small part of me that has secretly hoped that this would happen...eventually. I only thought about it once or twice. Okay, again, I lied. I thought about it a few times, or maybe quite frequently, but that's besides the point! Honestly, how can any girl not feel like this around him? So he might be a modest dorky farm boy, but hey, he looks sexy in flannel! Whoa! Did I just say that? Okay, Oliver was hot and all, but there is no way he could pull off the whole flannel thing. That would be a little creepy if he did wear flannel, though. But hell, farm boy sure can pull the whole flannel thing off. Hell, he can go shirtless if he wants to!! I mean, have you ever slept in a flannel shirt? Let me just say that it is the most comfy thing that you will ever sleep in! Wait, what am I saying? Have I gone insane? Sigh, no I haven't, or at least I don't think I haven't. Like my dear cousin Chloe said, I have finally fallen for that Clark Kent charm. I have never felt like this before! I didn't even feel like this when I was with Oliver! Those stupid butterflies! Of course, I always tend to get them whenever I am around him! I can't risk telling him how I feel though. We're friends. That's all. I can't risk to lose this friendship. Smallville can never know that I am falling for him."xxxxx


	2. Over Lana

Chapter 2: Over Lana 

xxxxx"Well, sorry you had to listen to that. I tend to ramble on and on sometimes when I am nervous or if I am in a panic state. But there is no way Smallville can know that I get this way around him. That's crazy! I mean it's suppose to be the other way around, right? Holy crap! I can't believe this is happening! Oh... sorry, there I go again, just rambling on. I guess I should tell you when it all happened. Well crap again! It apparently happened when I first met him! But hey, I get a free space right? I mean the guy was stark naked when I met him! Honestly, that was one strange first day in Smallville. I see a stark naked guy, who by the way just got struck by lighting, and had no memory! Let me tell you I got my share of strange things that day! Hell, when do I get a day that something strange doesn't happen in Smallville? Town of weird... sorry, back to the main subject!! But those feelings went away after I met Lana...but now those feelings are back again since the two lovebirds officially broke up for good. So now Lana is with some Pete guy now. Its been about two months since the surprising breakup. Guess I'll tell you the story. Lets see, okay, today when I was at the Kent Farm. Hey! I know what you are thinking! I was only checking if the corn wasn't falling off the vine...or maybe it was because I haven't seen Smallville in about a week..."xxxxx

Lois Lane got out of her cherry red car and smelled the fresh summer air, that is until that fresh summer air turned into a...

"Achoo!!!" Lois sneezed.

"Of course. You know, I think you only do this to annoy me. Ha! Well, you are Clark's dog. That sure does explain the 'annoy me' part." Lois said sarcastically as she quickly petted Shelby on the head and then she headed to the loft with Shelby following close behind.

"I swear, I think that dog knows that I am allergic to him!!"

---In the Loft---

"You know, you probably set the world record of brooding." Lois said as she reached the top of the loft as Shelby went over by the couch and laid down.

Clark knew instantly that it was Lois before she said that. He could hear her sneeze outside and by the sound of the boots that she always wears.

"Lois, I'm not brooding." Clark said as he put the Daily Planet newspaper down that he was reading on the old coffee table that sat down in front of the couch.

"Right, so you were just up here all by your self?" Lois questioned as she sat down on the couch by Clark and placed her feet on the table.

"No. besides, it's a good place to come and think." Clark replied as he looked a Lois.

"About Lana? Clark, its been two months. I know she was the love of your life since you were five, but you gotta move on. I mean it's not like she is with Lex. She's with Pete. And Pete seems like a pretty decent guy." Lois said to Clark.

"I know. I'm not hung up about Lana anymore-" Clark started to say.

"Whoa...wait. Not about Lana? Do I need to record this for proof?" Lois said surprised as she took a 'are you kidding' look at Clark.

"Ha, no Lois. It's just that I thought that Lana was going to be the one that I would end up with. But now I know that we were not meant for each other." Clark said as he was releived to say it.

Lois looked at Clark and was happy that he was actually moving on and realizing that Lana wasn't the one for him.

"I'm proud of you Smallville. You know that Lana may of not been the love of your life, but now you know that there are other fish out in the sea. Remember, that there is someone special always out there for everyone." Lois replied as she got up from the couch.

"You know Lois, you surprise me. You always say the right things when I least except it." Clark said as he was surprised himself.

xxxxx"Okay, wow, stop right there! That is exactly where I got a case of the butterflies. So of course I had to think of a quick getaway before any more butterflies invaded my stomach."xxxxx

"Well, that's what I'm here for Smallville. Besides, I had to check in and make sure that the corn wasn't falling off the vine." Lois said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha. No, really Lois it was nice of you to stop by. Thanks." Clark said with the famous Clark Kent smile.

"Yeah, well, no problem. Anyways, I gotta go. I have to work tomorrow. See you around Smallville." Lois said as she playfully hit Clark in the shoulder and went down the steps of the loft.

As Lois got into her car to go home to her apartment she sighed to herself and told herself that they were only friends. As Clark himself watched Lois Lane drive down the driveway, he wondered if Lois was something more than just a friend. But of course, like another, he didn't want to risk the friendship.

xxxxx"Sigh! Stupid butterflies! Hmmm... maybe I won't see him around much because of my overloaded work. Okay that's lie, so I don't mind being around him. Sigh, this is so confusing!!!!"xxxxx


	3. Drop the Story

Chapter 3: Drop the Story

---The next day at the Daily Planet---

⌠What?■ Lois asked her younger cousin, Chloe, as she said it without looking up from her computer.

⌠I know that look in your eye, and it usually means that you almost get yourself killed.■ Chloe said to Lois who finally looked up from her computer.

⌠Look, Chloe, I appreciate the concern, but really, I can handle it.■

⌠Lois, I know that you can handle a lot of things, but Lex isn▓t one of them. He▓s dangerous. Please, just drop it.■ Chloe pleaded.

Just as Lois was about to say something, Clark came in.

⌠Drop what?■ Clark asked as he stood between the two cousins.

⌠Lois here was about to go---■ Chloe started to say.

⌠Chloe, relax, like I said. I can handle myself. I▓m a big girl.■ Lois said annoyed.

⌠Lois, I know that look in your eye, and it means that you▓re--■ Clark began.

⌠That I▓m going to almost get myself killed. Yeah, yeah, I know.■ Lois said as she rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk.

xxxxx⌠Seriously, did I have a sign on my forehead that said 'I have this look that I▓m going to get myself killed'? It▓s probably that these are the two people that know me too well. I hate how they know me like that!!!■xxxxx

⌠Lois, I mean it, you need to be careful. ■ Clark said concerned.

⌠When is being a reporter not having to be careful Clark? I▓m going to get to the bottom of this story.■ Lois retorted back.

⌠Lois, it▓s way too dangerous.■ Clark said.

⌠What is this, a daycare? Look, if it makes you feel any better it▓s only an interview. It's not like Lex is going to pull anything with all his Luthor Corp people around. And I▓ll take Jimmy along if that helps. He can take pictures.■ Lois said as she grabbed Jimmy▓s arm, as he happened to be walking by.

⌠What---■ Jimmy said caught off guard.

⌠Come on Jimmy, we have an interview to do.■ Lois said as she glared at Clark and Chloe before leaving the Daily Planet.

⌠Why does she do that? She knows the kind of stories she does is too dangerous.■ Clark said irritated.

⌠Well, you know Lois, she never stops until she gets to the bottom of it. But I think as long as she stays within eye shot of bystanders, Lex won't do anything to her.■ Chloe said as she took a sip of coffee.

⌠So is there a reason you stopped by or did you stop by because you claim that there is nothing wrong, but I get it out of you anyway.■ Chloe questioned Clark as she placed her coffee back on the desk.

⌠Well, not really. Just wanted to say hi.■

⌠Hi, really? Well that▓s a new one.■ Chloe said with a small laugh.

⌠No, actually, I just wanted to tell you that I am totally over Lana. That she wasn▓t the one for me.■ Clark said as he took a seat next to Chloe.

⌠Whoa, what happened. A green rock hit you on the head?■ Chloe said quite surprised with a small laugh.

Clark laughed a little and replied, ⌠No, actually, I figured that part out by myself. I figured that we just didn▓t work together. We never really have, but Lois did stop by last night.■

⌠And┘■ Chloe said as she wondered what else the farm boy had to say.

⌠And she actually said some surprising things. She told me, well after what I told you, that there was always someone special out there for everyone.■

"Yeah, well Lois can catch you by surprise. She can always say the right things when you lest expect them.■ Chloe said as Clark smiled at her response.

---Meanwhile on the streets with Lois and Jimmy---

⌠Lois, what are we doing?■ Jimmy asked trying to catch up with Lois.

⌠Jimmy, I told you, we are going to do an interview with Lex, or if that doesn▓t work, we▓ll stick to plan B.■ Lois said as she kept walking at her fast pace.

⌠I know that you are going to do the interview, but can▓t you just drop the whole Lex thing. I mean even Clark and Chloe told you that is was too dangerous.■

⌠Okay, one, I▓m not going to drop it because Lex always has something that needs to be dug up. Second, Chloe and Clark act like I can▓t take care of myself. Especially Clark, he is too protective, too, well, anyways, Jimmy don▓t you want to be able to tell Kara that you got to help me with this story when you go on your hot date tomorrow with her?■ Lois asked with a smirk.

⌠Well, hey, how did you know that me and Kara were going on a date?■ Jimmy asked surprised.

⌠Believe it or not, but we actually talk about this kind of stuff.■ Lois said sarcastically as she continued walking.

⌠Do you ever talk about Clark to Kara? I mean you guys do flirt a lot. Maybe you should go on a date with Clark, and it can be a double date with me and Kara tomorrow.■ Jimmy replied.

Right then and there, Lois stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to face Jimmy.

Jimmy knew right then then that he had struck the wrong chord with Lois, which was kinda scary.

⌠Okay, what kind of loony pills have you been taking? Me and Clark? That▓s like hot fudge and halibut! And we do not flirt! Don▓t know where you got that idea from!■ Lois said as she tried to hide her true feelings as she turned back around to walk.

⌠Okay, sorry, its just that you guys do flirt---■

⌠Jimmy! Enough! Look, we▓re here. Lets just do this interview.■ Lois said irritated as she walked into the building.

Jimmy just smiled at himself knowing that Lois was getting pretty worked up over somebody that she didn't 'apparently flirt with'.

xxxxx⌠Okay, wow, I wasn▓t expecting that. Okay, how did Jimmy ever find out? I mean, does he know how I really feel about Clark? Do we actually flirt? I always thought it was just casual bantering! Crap! I mean, do you think Jimmy can read right through me? Maybe he was only kidding. Yeah, that▓s it, Lane, he was only kidding. I mean---oh, who I▓m I kidding!■xxxxx

⌠Lois, Lois, Loooois!!!■ Jimmy yelled as he waved a hand at Lois who seemed to be deep in thought.

⌠Wha--sorry, I was just thinking about something..■ Lois replied making her thoughts go away.

⌠Well, come on, lets do this interview.■ Jimmy said.

⌠Right.■ Lois said as she walked up the the service desk.

⌠Hello, I▓m Lois Lane, I was wondering if I could see Mr. Lex Luthor for an interview?■ Lois said in her most professional voice.

⌠I▓m sorry, but Mr. Luthor is out now.■ The receptionist said as she gave a dirty look to Lois.

Lois rolled her eyes and walked away from the desk to Jimmy.

⌠Well?■ Jimmy asked.

⌠He▓s gone, but we still have plan B.■ Lois said happily.

⌠Plan B, wait, but Lois, Lex is gone, so why have a plan B?■ Jimmy asked confused.

⌠That▓s the point. And better than plan B because since Lex isn▓t here, we can actually now snoop around his office.■ Lois said slyly with a grin.

⌠What, Lois no. Besides, how are you going to get into the office? You need a pass to get up there.■ Jimmy stated.

⌠Good thing I got one, right?■ Lois said happily as she showed the pass to Jimmy.

⌠How did you get a pass?■ Jimmy asked.

⌠It▓s easy, just find someone that works here, and make an identical copy of it. Too bad its so easy. Come on lets go.■ Lois said as she led Jimmy to Lex▓s office

---------------------

⌠Lois, what are you looking for?■ Jimmy asked Lois as she was attempting to log on Lex▓s computer by finding the right password.

⌠Lex▓s computer is the only way to find out what is really going on. Unfortunately, Chloe was always better at the hacking thing than me. Just look around and start taking pictures of anything interesting.■ Lois told Jimmy.

⌠Ha, I got it!■ Lois exclaimed after a few minutes of trying to find the right password.

⌠You broke the password? What was it?■ Jimmy asked surprised.

⌠Well, lets just say never use dates as a password.■ Lois smirked as she started to look into Lex▓s files.

Jimmy came over as Lois began to search for his filed on the computer.

⌠Wow, Lex does have a lot of secrets doesn▓t he?■ Jimmy asked as they looked at all the folder icons.

⌠Well, it▓s Lex, what do you expect? Which file should we look at first?■ Lois asked out loud.

⌠I would recommend none of them.■ A voice said as the figure entered the office.

⌠Lex, nice of you to stop by. Too bad your security team needs lessons on how to keep certain people out of your office.■ Lois said as she stood up.

⌠You know Lois, this isn▓t really your style. I always thought that you were more of a talk the face to face person.■ Lex said as he neared Lois and Jimmy.

⌠Well, I would be, but you happen to of been out. Besides, it▒s not I would of gotten this information with you.■ Lois said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

⌠I would say that I would have my security escort you out, but you may have already seen my files. So I can▓t take that chance.■

⌠What are you going to do Lex?■ Lois asked in a snarl.

⌠Lois, be careful.■ Jimmy warned as he stood by Lois.

⌠Maybe you should listen to him more.■ Lex said as he approached the two.

⌠Well, I▓m not sorry that I didn▓t listen because now I have a story that is going to be front page worthy.■ Lois said as she was face to face with Lex.

⌠Too bad you won▓t be able to write the story.■ Lex retorted back.

⌠What, owww┘■ Lois and Jimmy said at the same time as they were pricked with a needle by someone behind them.

The next thing Lois and Jimmy knew was that their world going black as they hit the floor. 


	4. Memory Swipe

Thanks for the reviews and everyone who is reading the story. Please leave a review, good or bad!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!

Chapter 4: Memory Swipe

"Owww..." Lois said as she rubbed the back of her head and opened her hazel eyes.

Lois looked around and saw that she was no longer in Lex's office. What she did see though was that she was in a creepy ally that had trash and muddy water puddles in it. As Lois looked around she saw that Jimmy was laying a few feet from her who was just getting up himself.

"What the hell happened?" Lois said aloud who was confused as she began to sit up slowly.

"I don't know, I mean the last thing that I remember is going to Luthorcorp..." Jimmy said as rubbed his head that had was hurting when he feel to the ground.

"Yeah...and then we entered Lex's office. I can't even remember what happened in there or anything." Lois said as she gave a confused look to Jimmy.

"Yeah, me neither. Weird, it's like our memory was swiped."

"Great! So the last thing either of us remembers is going into Lex's office. I mean, what if we found something? Obviously we did because we would of remembered! We need to find out what we found out!" Lois said as she got up real fast.

"Wait, Lois, you're not thinking of going back are you? I mean, look what just happened!" Jimmy told Lois.

"Jimmy, we were so close. If we just----" Lois began.

"Lois, are you okay?" Jimmy asked Lois who was looking dizzy.

"If we just try--" Lois began, but she couldn't finish because her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

"Lois!" Jimmy yelled as he barley caught Lois before she fell to the ground a second time that night.

---Later that night at Metropolis Hospital---

"Jimmy! What happened?" Chloe said as she and Clark came up to Jimmy who was sitting in the waiting area.

"I really don't know---" Jimmy began.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Clark asked irritated.

"Clark, let him finish." Chloe added.

"Me and Lois were at Luthor Corp. Lois wanted to get an interview with Lex, but he wasn't there. She instead of leaving, Lois said that we need to look through Lex's files. The last thing either of us remembered was being in Lex's office. We don't even remember if we even got to see the files on his computer. The next thing we know is that we are laying in this ally. We woke up, Lois was talking, we were trying to figure out what went wrong, but then she just fainted." Jimmy said as he took a breath.

"Is she okay?" Clark asked worried,

"I don't know C.K. I mean, it looks like we were injected with a shot. The doctors did a test on me, but I came through fine. I just don't know what happened." Jimmy said.

"It's okay Jimmy. I'm sure that everything is going to be okay." Chloe said a little unsure of herself.

"Jimmy!" Kara yelled as she came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay? Is Lois okay? What happened?" Kara tried to ask at the same time.

The three sat down and told Kara what happened. After they told Kara everything, a doctor came out.

"Which one of you are Miss. Lane's cousin?" The short doctor asked.

"I'm her cousin, Chloe. Is everything okay?" Chloe asked worried as she got up from her chair.

"She is doing well now. It seems what ever she was injected with that she had an allergic reaction to. It's lucky that Mr. Olsen brought her in when he did. We will however keep her over night for observation.

"You may go visit her now if you wish." The doctor said as he smiled and left.

"Thanks Jimmy for bringing her in so quickly." Chloe said as she hugged Jimmy.

"No problem. It sure did scare me though." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I think it gave everyone a scare." Kara added.

"Clark, are you okay?" Kara asked her cousin who looked a little scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go and see how Lois is doing, Chloe?" Clark asked Chloe breaking from his thoughts.

"Okay, you guys gonna stay?" Chloe asked Jimmy and Kara.

"I've got to get back to the Planet to turn in these pictures I was suppose to turn in today." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll go with you, Jimmy. I had a long day at the Talon. Who knew making coffee all day could wear you out? But tell Lois we said hi." Kara said.

"Okay, we will. Bye guys." Chloe said with a smile.

"Are you okay with Kara being with Jimmy?" Clark asked Chloe as Chloe headed to Lois's room after Jimmy and Kara left.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, me and Jimmy really never had that special thing going on. But him and Kara seem pretty happy together. I'm glad he has found somebody. Besides, I'm seeing Bart now." Chloe told Clark.

"Yeah, Bart did always have a thing for you." Clark said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "Well here is her room, do you want to see her too?" Chloe asked.

"You see her first. I'll visit her after your done." Clark said.

"Okay." Chloe said as as she entered Lois's room as Clark decided to wait in the waiting room.

---In Lois's Room---

"Hey Chlo, how are you doing?" Lois asked Chloe as she sat up in bed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Chloe asked amused.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to ask." Lois asked with a smirk.

"So are you okay?"

"Mentally yes, physically no, I have a headache like a rock hit me in the head. But other than that, I feel great." Lois replied.

"Good, but Lois, you have to be more careful, I don't know what I would do if I would of lost you..." Chloe began.

Lois saw the look in Chloe's eye and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm not going anywhere. Besides who would push each other to become better reporters and annoy Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, just promise me that you will be more careful because you never know with Lex." Chloe said to her cousin.

"It's not over with Lex."

"I know, but there are other ways of getting to the bottom, okay?"

"Okay." Lois said reluctantly.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back later. I think Clark wants to see you anyways." Chloe said as she got up from the chair.

xxxxx"Okay, at this point, I totally forgot about Clark. Okay, maybe I didn't totally forget about him, but hospitals with me and him only haven't gone well. I mean when I brought him in naked with amnesia, or the time he held my hand after me and Mrs. Kent's plane went down. Lets just say that hasn't gone well, which means that I usually get those stupid butterflies"xxxxx

After Chloe left, a few seconds later, Clark came into the room and took a seat where Chloe was sitting whenever she was talking to Lois.

"Hey Lois, how are you doing?" Clark asked sincerely.

"Well besides the headache I'm great." Lois answered.

"So..."

"So..."

"Look Lois, you have to be more careful. I mean, whatever you were injected with you had an allergic reaction to. What if Jimmy wasn't able to get you here in time?" Clark began.

"Look Clark, I've already had this little discussion with Chloe, and I don't need it again, okay? She told me that there was other ways to get to this whole Lex thing without putting myself into too much danger." Lois told Clark.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. I mean can you imagine a world without Lois Lane?" Clark asked Lois as he put his hand on here hand.

xxxxx"Whoa, okay. If not saying 'a world without Lois Lane' wasn't enough to make me get butterflies, the hand thing sure did."xxxxx

"I mean who would annoy me? Besides Chloe would be a wreck if she lost you." Clark said as he realized of what he said as the pair quickly removed their hands from each other.

"Yeah---" Lois answered.

"Look Lois, I hope that you feel better." Clark said as he saw Chloe almost coming in.

"Yeah, well, hopefully I'm out of here tomorrow." Lois said.

TBC


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

---The next day at the Talon Apartment---

"I hate hospitals. I mean, I don't even know why I had to spend the night there." Lois said annoyed as Lois and Chloe entered their apartment.

"You would." Chloe replied.

"So, I have the day off since the editor somehow found out that I was in the hospital and wanted me to take the day off. I wonder who told him..." Lois said to Chloe.

"Well, whenever Jimmy called me, the editor wanted to know why I was leaving so quickly, and I told him that you were in the hospital, and he called later to find out what happened, and he said to give you the day off." Chloe said all at once.

"Look, it's not like he knows if I come in or not--"

"Lois, this is Perry we're talking about he knows all."

"Crap, you're right. But this doesn't mean that---"

"Lois, can't you just relax? I'm going to be gone until late tonight with work."

"Okay..."

"Look it's not that hard. Have a movie marathon or read, or something. Just be careful not to burn the place down if you decide to cook!"

"Ha Ha very funny! But I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

"Okay, well I gotta go I'll see you late tonight."

"Okay, bye."

---Later that night---

"Okay, I'm going to sit here and watch Transformers. Just me and a bag of popcorn." Lois said out loud to no one.

Just as Lois was about to put in the movie, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Lois went to see who was at the door and it was no other than Smallville.

So of course Lois decided to open up the door. She couldn't leave the guy out there.

"Hey Smallville, whats up?"

"Oh, I just came by to see how you were doing...is Chloe here?" Clark asked trying to act as if didn't came her just to see Lois.

"No, she had to work late tonight. I would be, but apparently they gave me the day off. But I'm doing good. I'm not in the hospital anymore, so that's good." Lois said with a smile.

"That's good."

The two just stood there for a moment saying nothing.

"Okay, Smallville knows that I hate uncomfortable silences. So why does he do this! Maybe I can ask him if he wants to watch the movie with me. I mean, it's like old times when I use to live at the farm. But I don't want to sound like I really want him to stay. Crap, I need an excuse. Ha! It's starting to storm outside, so I'll just ask him to stay because I don't want him to get caught up in the storm!"

"Hey, do you want to stay? I mean the storm is getting pretty bad. Besides, I was just about to watch Transformers. " Lois said trying not too excited.

"Sure, thanks. I haven't even seen the movie yet."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I really haven't."

"You really need to get out more Smallville. This is defiantly one of the best movies." Lois replied as the two went over on the couch to start the movie.

As Lois and Clark watched the movie, they didn't really sit real close to each other, but not far apart either. However, they kept reaching for popcorn out of the bowl at the same time.

"Wow, this movie is actually pretty good Lois."

"See. I still can't believe that you have never seen it before!"

"Yeah, well. I'm glad that you decided to watch this movie though instead of those chick flick movies, no offense."

"None taken. Besides, I'm more of a action movie girl anyways. Sure every now and then I need a chick flick, but what girl doesn't?"

As the movie went on, Clark decided to ask Lois something.

"Lois, do you remember why you wanted an interview with Lex? Because usually Chloe helps out in some way, but you haven't wanted her help recently. Is there a reason?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, there is, but you have to promise not to tell Chloe." Lois said after a moment to see if she should tell him.

"I promise." Clark said as he turned to face Lois.

"Lex has recently been tracking down people that were infected with the meteors. I know that he has been doing this for a long time, but ever since Chloe told me about her powers, I feel like I need to protect Chloe from Lex. I mean, can you imagine what he would do to her if he found out about Chloe?" Lois said.

"But I don't think Chloe would mind helping you Lois.."

"No Smallville. I can't tell her. I know that she'll tell me to drop it anyways. She looks at the ability that she was given like it's a curse, but its not. Anyone who uses their abilities for good are heroes in my book. Chloe is the same person. She saved my life! I owe her. I need to stop Lex." Lois said as she finished.

As Lois finished, Clark couldn't believe what Lois just said. Lois was saying that no matter what, she viewed Chloe the same with or without her ability. Clark wondered now if she would see him the same if he told her about his abilities.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just think that it is really great of you to see Chloe the same. But you can't do this Lex thing by yourself. Maybe I can help or something."

"You, help? Are you sure that you and me make a good reporter team?" Lois asked amused.

"Lois..."

"Okay, whatever. But as long as I get in some of the action. I'm not just going to stand around and write the story."

"Okay, but you have to promise to be careful."

"Smallville, you know me." Lois said as she went up to put the popcorn bowl on the counter.

Just as Lois placed the empty bowl in the sink, a big bang of thunder was heard throughout the town and a lighting bolt came down. Causing the power in the apartment to go out. 


	6. Nothing Between Them

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

Chapter 6: Nothing Between Them

xxxxx"Great! Just great! Of course the power couldn't of gone off when Chloe is here, but it just had to go off when Smallville is here with me, alone! Okay, calm down Lane. It's like normal, except the lights are now off. No problem. What I am I saying! It's nothing like when the lights are on! What was I thinking! Ughh, okay, just get a flashlight and everything will be okay...I hope!"xxxxx

"Great!" Lois said sarcastically.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark questioned as he could sense her nervousness.

"Yeah, just stay there...on the couch. I'm going to get a flashlight." Lois said as she felt her way towards the living room in search of a flashlight.

As Lois entered the living room, she didn't get a chance to get the flashlight because she tripped over the coffee table and fell. Which just happened to be right on top of Clark. Even though we all know that Clark has pretty fast reactions, this incident just happened to be too fast for his reactions.

xxxxx"Holy crap! Okay, it's okay. I can handle this. Just because I'm this close to Smallville, close enough to kiss him, doesn't mean that I have to. We're just friends Lois, that's all...just be calm..."xxxxx

It seemed like forever like the two were like that, but it was only a mere amount of seconds. The two could feel each others breath, and that didn't help them with the situation either. Clark could her Lois's heartbeat was going faster than normal, and he was yet again surprised with her that she was actually nervous.

"Well that was smooth Lane.." Lois said out loud.

"Are we talking to ourselves now?" Clark asked teasingly.

"Ha, very funny Smallville!"

There was that few moments of pause that feels like forever, but in reality, it is only a few seconds. The two just looked at each other like they were studying each others faces.

"Are you okay?" Clark questioned Lois to see if she was okay from falling over the coffee table.

"Yeah..." Lois said back slowly.

Then a mere few seconds later, Lois slowly leaned her head down as Clark neared his lips closer to hers. Then all of a sudden, their lips inches apart, the power came back on and Chloe came through the door. Chloe at first didn't notice them, but then what she saw surprised her to say the least. Chloe saw that Lois was on top of Clark, which was quite unusual for those two. Lois felt releived that the lights came back on and that Chloe came into the apartment, but she also felt a sense of disappointment too.

"Whoa! Did I interrupt something?" Chloe asked amused.

Lois and Clark realized that Lois was still on Clark and that their faces were inches apart. So of course, Lois got off Clark like he was literally on fire.

"Its not what it looks like, really!" Lois said as she faced Chloe with a slight red face.

"Yeah, you were just laying on Clark because..."

"Well, if you must know, the power went off, I fell over the table and happened to fall on Clark. That's all. And then you came in." Lois said as she tried to sound calm with her arms crossed.

"Yeah Chloe, we were just watching a movie, really." Clark added.

"Okay, whatever." Chloe said as she was still unconvinced.

"Yeah, well, since that's settled, I think I'm going to call it a night. Good night." Lois said as she quickly headed to her room in a fast pace.

As Lois entered her room, Chloe looked at Clark with a smile and shook her head back and forth.

"So nothing happened?" Chloe questioned Clark with a raised eyebrow.

"Chloe, really, nothing happened. It's like Lois said."

"Hmm..well okay, it's that when I came in, it just looked like that you and Lois were about to has a kiss off." Chloe said with a grin.

"Chloe, be realistic, would me and Lois ever kiss? Besides, we're just friends. Nothing more. Friends don't kiss." Clark said as he felt disappointed that they actually didn't get to kiss. But another part of him was glade that Lois actually wanted to kiss him.

Chloe studied Clark for a moment and summed him up pretty fast. He was falling for Lois Lane. There was no doubt. Jimmy had seen it since that unforgettable Valentines day. No matter how hard that he denied that they were only friends, Chloe knew her friend only too well.

"Do you want to be realistic?" Chloe questioned.

"Chloe...really nothing is going on."

"Look, Clark, if you ever want to talk about anything, remember I'm always here, okay?"

Clark gave her a strange look and shook his head.

"Look Chloe, I promise, everything is fine. Look, I got to get back. I'll see you later." Clark said as he left the apartment.

Chloe just stood there for a moment and took in what she just witnessed. She actually saw it coming. I mean, did they actually call that talk they have bantering? Most normal people would call it a form of flirting. However, this was two people who were denying their feelings for each other. Right now she would let Lois go for the night. But tomorrow, well tomorrow was a different story as she would talk to Lois then, if that was even possible.

---In Lois's Room---

xxxxx"Okay, it's okay. These things happen all the time. What, who am I kidding? We almost kissed! Is it wrong that I wanted to kiss him, but was relieved not to? I can't do this. No way! He probably thinks that I'm weird for trying to kiss him. Holy crap! I tried to kiss him! What if he didn't want to kiss me? But what if he did? Okay, calm down Lane, Chloe and Smallville are going to forget about this whole thing by tomorrow! Okay, I have gone insane, because unless they both get amnesia by tomorrow, there is no way that they are going to forget, who forgets that kind of stuff?! Really going out with Smallville or kissing him won't be that bad. No, no no, Lois stop it! You can't risk this friendship! I mean it means way too much to me. This sucks! There is no way I am going to sleep tonight! Uggh!!"xxxxx

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes my day!!!


	7. Confessions

Thanks for the reviews, and hope you enjoy the next chapter:)

Chapter 7: Confessions

Lois Lane hardly slept at all that night. All she could do was think about that she almost kissed Smallville and all the reasons why she would do it, and why she couldn't do it. She was having a hard time figuring this whole thing out.

Lois woke up, after only sleeping a few hours, and was quite tired, but she had to go to work.

"Uggh!" Lois said as she woke up and buried her face into the pillow.

Lois slowly got up after a few minutes and dressed for work and headed out to the small kitchen in the apartment.

"Someone looks tired this morning." Chloe stated as a sleepy Lois walked over to the counter to pour herself a cup of hot coffee, in which Lois gave an evil glare to Chloe.

"Yep, defiantly did not have enough sleep from last night. So do you want to talk about what happened last night between you and Clark?" Chloe added.

"No, besides, nothing happened Chloe." Lois said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Lois, look, I know that you and Clark only see each other as friends, and the thought of being something more would make you die, but-"

"Chloe, whats the big deal? I said nothing happened, okay? So drop it. I've gotta go to work, I'll see you later." Lois said as she left the apartment in a hurry.

"Well, I know that this was going to be hard when I came into it." Chloe said to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

xxxxx"Crap, now Chloe is on to me now! Uggh, okay, just focus on your work Lane."xxxxx

---At the Daily Planet---

Lois and Chloe worked on their articles as they talked a little, as long as it wasn't about a certain farm boy, that is until Clark happened to come over to Chloe's desk.

"Oh, hey Clark." Chloe said as she finished up her article.

"Hey Chloe, Lois." Clark said.

xxxxx"Crap! He's here! Why does it seem like when I try to avoid him that he always seems to turn up anyway? Uggh!! I got to get out of here!"xxxxx

"Well I'll leave you guys to chat. I've gotta go and find those pictures that Jimmy made." Lois said as she made a quick escape to find Jimmy.

As Lois left, Chloe gave a weird look to Lois and Clark as Lois left to go find Jimmy.

Lois looked around finally found Jimmy at his desk uploading his pictures.

"Jimmy, good, you're getting the pictures up." Lois said as she stood by his desk.

"Yep, and there! There all up. But there's nothing here from the night we attempted to look at Lex's files." Jimmy said as he finished.

"Oh.."

Lois just stood there. Jimmy gave her an odd look like if she was still okay from the other night.

"Is everything okay Lois? Maybe you should of stayed home today."

xxxxx"Okay, I can't take it any longer! I am going to have to tell somebody or I feel like I am going crazy, not like that I am already! I obviously can't talk to Chloe since she is with Smallville. Yeah, that would be smooth, 'Hey Chloe I need to talk to you. I am falling for Smallville. Oh hey Smallville, your here with Chloe, so I guess you heard.' Ha! Killing two birds with one stone! But no way I'm I going to do that! That's like suicide! Crap, okay, Lane, Jimmy isn't that bad to talk to about this kind of stuff. He's a boyscout. He wouldn't tell anybody."xxxxx

"Lois, hey, are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he waved his hand in front of Lois's face.

"Yeah, hey, listen I need to talk to you. Like now."

"Okay..." Jimmy said a bit surprised.

"Not here. Lets go to the copy room." Lois said as she headed to the copy room with Jimmy behind.

--With Clark and Chloe--

"So what's it this time?" Chloe asked as if she already didn't know what it was already about.

"I think that I am starting to realize something, but I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

--With Lois and Jimmy--

"Okay, Lois, what do you need to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone! If you tell this to anyone, you are, well wished that you didn't. I would usually go to Smallville and tell him this type of stuff because he is such a boy scout and I know that he wouldn't tell anyone my secrets, besides I can't tell him this. I mean I can't tell Chloe right now because she is talking to Smallville, but if I don't tell anyone right now, I feel like I am going to go crazy!" Lois said as she paced the floor back and forth.

--With Clark and Chloe--

"Okay Clark. You know that I would keep your secret, epically since I know your biggest secret of all."

"Chloe, I think what I'm about to tell you is going to sound a bit weird."

--With Lois and Jimmy--

"Okay, look Lois, you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down. I've never felt like this before! It scares me! I mean we are only suppose to be friends. That's it!"

--With Clark and Chloe--

"Well, I've pretty much heard everything that is on the weird list, so give it a try."

"Okay, well, I must of been blind all these years, because I can't imagine how I haven't seen it yet, probably because I use to revolve my life around Lana.

--With Lois and Jimmy--

"Why?"

"Because Jimmy...I just...I just can't. I can't take the chance of loosing him. He means way too much to me as a friend..."

--With Clark and Chloe--

"I'm going to take a leap here and guess that this has to do with another woman's initials are also LL?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, sometimes your just easy to read." Chloe added.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Lois thinks the same about me."

--With Lois and Jimmy---

"Look, I know that you and Clark are pretty good friends, but-"

"No Jimmy, if I tell Clark how I really feel, he'll probably think that I've gone loony. It'll ruin our friendship."

--With Clark and Chloe--

"Well, since Lois was the one about to kiss you, I think that she may share the same feelings for you."

--With Lois and Jimmy--

"But the way Clark is with you, I think that he may feel the same."

--With Clark and Chloe--

Clark stayed quiet and thought about what Chloe had just said.

"Look Clark, it was kind of a surprise when I found you guys in a almost lip lock last night, but I have seen it coming sooner or later. But I do see a certain spark when you two are together."

Clark smiled at that, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"But she's avoiding me.."

"Clark, my guess that Lois is avoiding you because that she is scared. She can't imagine loosing you as a friend. That's why she doesn't want to bring this whole thing up either. She is probably a little freaked out too."

--With Lois and Jimmy--

Lois stopped ranting and pacing. She stood there thinking what Jimmy had just said to her.

"Lois, ever since I saw you and Clark hanging out together, I knew that there was something between you two. I know that you may be scared to tell Clark how you feel, but how are you going to feel whenever you don't tell him how you feel? Do you want to take a chance to loose that? Don't you want to know what it would feel like?"

--With Clark and Chloe--

"Look Clark, I'm not saying that you should just automatically throw yourself at Lois, but you're going to have to tell her sometime."

"Yeah, but I don't know when or how I should tell her."

"Just tell her at the right moment. You'll know when."

--With Lois and Jimmy--

"Lois, I know it's going to take a bit of time to tell Clark this, but you'll know when the moment is."

Lois just stood there not knowing what to think. She had just confessed how she felt about Clark to Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy...for listening." Lois said.

"Yeah, no problem." Jimmy said.

--Clark with Chloe--

"Thank Chloe for listening. You're a great friend." Clark said as he stood up and saw Lois heading towards the desk.

"Well, I got some work to do back on the farm, so I'll see you around." Clark added.

"Okay, see you later Clark." Chloe said as she saw Lois coming towards the desk and Clark leaving the Daily Planet.

TBC

Please Leave a Review, it makes my day:)


	8. Game Plan

Thanks everyone for the reviews and reading my story!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter:)

Chapter 8: Game Plan

Lois came back to her desk and started working again on her article that was due. Chloe looked over at Lois and knew that something major was on her mind. She knew that she was just with Jimmy, and since she couldn't seem to get it out of her, maybe Jimmy knew something. She knew it was wrong, but hey, she is a journalist, and journalist are curious.

Chloe went to Jimmy's desk to find him sitting there with a smile on his face.

"You look pretty happy Jimmy. Have a big date with Kara tonight?" Chloe asked as she stopped at his desk.

"Yep, we do. Jimmy wants to take me to a laser tag game place. I've never been to one before, but they say it's fun." Kara said as she came up to Chloe.

"Really? Me and Lois always use to play laser tag when we were younger, except Lois always seemed to beat me every time, but hey, you'll have fun." Chloe added.

"So whats up Chloe?" Jimmy asked as he spun his chair around so that he was facing both Kara and Jimmy.

"Oh nothing...it just seems like Lois has something major on her mind. Its just that something happened last night, but I can't seem to get it out of her, but she talked to you. Do you happen know anything?" Chloe asked.

"Me, no...but if I did, I can't tell. She told me not to." Jimmy added.

"That means that he knows something." Kara said confirming Chloe's question.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Chloe asked trying to get it out of him.

"Hey, I told Lois that I would keep her secret. She said if I told anyone that--"

"That you would wish that you didn't tell anyone." Chloe finished.

"Well if it's that big of a secret, I already know what it is." Kara said as she crossed her arms.

"She told you too?" Asked Jimmy surprised.

"No, but it's not that hard to figure it out. Do Clark and Lois honestly call that fighting they do bickering? Any other person would call it flirting, but hey, that's just me." Kara said with a smile.

"That's what I said!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Okay, since we obviously all know that Clark and Lois like each other, we need to break them from avoiding each other--" Chloe began.

"Wait, why are they avoiding each other?" Questioned Kara.

"Let's just say when I came home last night, it looked like Lois and Clark were going for a lip lock. However, Lois is currently freaked out, so she is avoiding him. We have to get them together or something so they can forget about avoiding each other, or at least talk to each other again. At least then it will be easier for them to confess their feelings for each other." Chloe said.

"Hey, how about tonight we invite Clark and Lois to play laser tag with us. That way they can compete together, and possibly forget about avoiding each other, so Lois will actually 'banter' with Clark again. And Chloe you can invite someone too." Jimmy added.

"Yeah, that sounds good, so who are you going to invite Chloe?" Questioned Kara.

"Actually I've been seeing this one guy, Bart, for about a couple of weeks. I think that I might invite him. Okay, so I'll tell Lois to come."

"And I'll tell Clark to come." Added Kara.

"Remember it's not a date. It's just something to actually get them talking to each again. If we ever told them it was a date, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty." Chloe added.

"Right, okay, I'll pick you up Kara at 7, and met you, Bart, Lois, and Clark at the Laser Tag at 7:15, okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys then. Bye." Chloe said as she left to go to her desk.

---At Lois and Chloe's desk---

"Okay, I got all my articles handed in." Lois said as she drank her coffee and leaned back into her chair relaxing.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Laser Tag with me tonight. You know, just a little fun to get away from work." Chloe asked.

"Sure, I never pass up a laser tag game. We haven't played that game in forever!" Lois said excitedly.

---In the Loft---

"Hey Clark, what are you doing tonight?" Questioned Kara as she sat down by Clark on the couch.

"Well, it looks like nothing. Are you and Jimmy still going on a date?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but we thought that laser tag would be fun with more people, so we invited Chloe, who is taking Bart, and we want you to come too. Lois is coming too and we need it to be even, so what do you say?"

"Okay, sure. I bet I haven't played laser tag in a few years. It should be fun."

"Great, I'll see you tonight at the Laser Tag at 7:15!" Kara said happily as she left the loft.

---Later that night at the Laser Tag---

Jimmy, Kara, and Clark waited for Chloe, Lois, and Bart to show up, but they didn't have to wait long, because they came into the laser tag maze ready to play a hardcore game of laser tag.

"Chloe, why didn't you mention that Clark was going to be here?" Lois questioned her cousin in a whisper.

"I didn't think that you would care because you did say that there was nothing going on between you two." Chloe shot back.

Lois glared at her cousin and rolled her eyes. Lois, Chloe, and Bart made their way towards the others to get ready for the game.

"Hey guys, glade that you came!" Kara said.

"Okay, so lets decide who is which teams." Jimmy said.

"How many teams are we going to have?" Kara asked.

"We can have three teams. Jimmy and Kara on a team, me and Chloe, and Stretch and Lois on a team." Bart suggested.

"Okay, that sounds great, does everyone agree?" Asked Kara.

"Yeah." Everyone said except Lois.

"Lois, is it okay with you?" Asked Chloe.

"Yeah, whatever. It's just now that you guys have a less of a chance of winning with me and Smallville being on a team." Lois shot back.

xxxxx"Okay, what the hell? I have no clue why Bart had to suggest this. Uggh!! Well now we can't avoid each other. Maybe that's a good thing so we can actually talk again with out the awkward silence between us. Wait...Chloe is here with Bart. Kara is here with Jimmy, and Clark is here, crap, they set this whole thing up so that me and Clark wouldn't have to avoid each other! I'll have to talk to them later after of course me and Clark win the game!"xxx

"Okay, we got out laser guns. Everyone ready?" Clark asked as the room went dark for the game to begin.

"Yep, you guys better watch out!" Kara said with a grin.

"Okay, we'll all split up and set our timers for one minute for the game to begin. Okay, everyone go!" Bart said as everyone split up to start the game.

About 10 minutes into the game, Chloe just got out, so only Bart was left to defend himself. Kara and Jimmy were still in, but Jimmy only had one more life left before he was out too. Lois only got shot once, so she was doing the best, but Clark only got shot three times, so he still had seven lives left. Lois was walking backwards slowly, however, Clark was coming up behind her. Lois didn't hear Clark coming up, and Lois walked backwards, and bumped into Clark, which made her almost fall into his arms.

"Jeez Smallville, you scared the hell out of me!" Lois said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry.."

xxx"Crap! Of course we have to have an uncomfortable silence between us! Uggh! They seem to be the worse around Smallville too!! Okay, look I'll just say something to break the silence...that always helps."xxx

"Look Smallville, I know that there has been this weird avoiding thing between us lately, but can we just forget about the whole thing that happened last night at the apartment?" Lois asked with pleading eyes.

"Lois..." Clark began.

"Shh...Kara's coming." Lois said as she pulled Clark down.

"Okay, here is the game plan, it looks like Jimmy is out, so you take Kara, and I'll take on Bart." Lois told Clark.

Clark snuck up on Kara, but he wasn't fast enough, Kara got a few shots at him, when Lois got in a few shots in at Bart and he was out. Finally, Kara got Clark out but then Lois snuck up to Kara and got her out. Lois and Clark had won.

"Oh man! You got me Lois!" Kara said.

"Hey, for a girl who has never played laser tag before, you did a pretty good job!" Lois said to Kara.

"Thanks!" Kara replied with a bright smile.

After everyone turned their guns in they got ready to leave.

"Hey, me and Kara are going to get some coffee and hang out." Jimmy said.

"Okay, thanks for inviting us! It was fun." Bart said.

"No problem! It's always better than just two people playing." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy and Kara left the building as Chloe and Bart got ready to leave.

"Yeah, I think that me and Bart are going to get a bite to eat. So Lois, can you catch a ride with Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Be careful and don't do anything too wild." Lois said to Chloe as Chloe laughed at her cousin's remark.

"Okay, see you later Lo." Chloe said as she and Bart left.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me Smallville." Lois said.

---With Chloe and Bart---

As Chloe and Bart got to the Mexican restaurant, Chloe discovered that she had the keys to the apartment.

"Uh oh." Chloe said.

"What?' Bart asked.

"I have the keys to the apartment, so Lois has no way to get into the apartment."

"Well, she can just stay with Clark. I mean, she always use to stay there a while back, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope that they won't kill each other. I was just trying to get them to spend some time together so they would stop avoiding each other, but now I'm sure that this would do the trick." Chloe said as she wondered how the whole thing would go and wondered how Lois would react when she discovered that she would have to stay at the farm.

TBC

Please leave a review,good or bad, makes me happy:) 


	9. Thugs

Okay, here is the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy:) And thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 9: Thugs

Clark and Lois were driving back home to Smallville when they were fighting over what to listen to on the radio.  
"Smallville, it's not going to kill you to listen to a few Whitesnake songs." Lois said as she switched the radio to a Whitesnake song.

"I know, but I think I got my share of Whitesnake when you lived at the farm." Clark said.

"That was like two years ago! I'm sure it's not going to kill you." Lois said sarcastically.

"It might! Besides, how about we listen to some country music?" Clark suggested as he turned to a country station.

"Eww..no! It's either Whitesnake or listen to me sing all the way back to my apartment."

"Lois, no matter what, your going to sing with or without music." Clark said with a laugh.

"Fine! We'll just listen to some rock n' roll. Is that okay?" Lois asked irritated.

"Knock yourself out Lois." Clark said.

Lois turned to the station that made them both happy. As they neared Smallville, Lois got her purse and searched for her keys to the apartment, but Lois realized that Chloe must of had them.

"Crap." Lois said out loud.

"What?"

"Chloe has the keys to the apartment."

"Oh, well do you want to stay at the farm for the night? I mean, Chloe might not be home for a while."

xxxxx"Okay, it wouldn't be bad to stay the night at the farm for one night. It's like old times. Besides, then I can actually sleep in of his flannel shirts."xxxxx

"Okay, sure, but the Talon is still open, so can we swing by so I can get a cappuccino?" Lois asked.

"Sure." Clark said.

About two minutes later, they were at the Talon, and Lois and Clark got out of the truck and went into the Talon.

"Hey Jennie, only one closing up tonight?" Lois asked the girl who was working.

"Yeah, and of course I had to be the only one when everything is left a mess!" Jennie said as she wiped down the tables.

"Here, I'll help. I'll take the garbage out." Lois said as she picked up the trash.

"Thanks so much!" Jennie said happily.

"No problem, I've been there before." Lois said.

"Here Lois, I'll help." Clark offered.

"I've got it, but you can make me a cappuccino." Lois said she left the Talon and went into the ally to put the trash into the dumpsters.

---In the Ally---

Lois put the last garbage bag into the dumpster when three thugs came up to Lois.

"Hey lady." One of the thugs said.

"Want to have some fun?" Another thug remarked.

"Wow, it looks like the three stooges came to pay Smallville a visit." Lois said sarcastically at the three thugs who looked quite similar to the three stooges.

"Hey boys, looks like we're going to have a fun one here!" One of the other thugs said as they surrounded Lois.

Lois instincts kicked in and she kicked one of the thugs in the stomach but as she kicked the thug, one of the thugs grabbed Lois from behind.

Lois tried to release herself by squirming and attempting to kick the thugs, but she couldn't. She did what came next to her mind.

"Help!" Lois yelled.

Meanwhile as Clark was inside, he and Jennie heard Lois yell.

"Stay here." Clark told Jennie as Jennie nodded and Clark ran out of the Talon and ran into the ally.

Clark saw that the thugs had a hold of Lois, and the other thug was getting up from bring kicked.

"You shouldn't of kicked me." The thug said angrily who had just been kicked. He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet was heading right towards Lois.

Lois was preparing for the bullet to hit her, but it never came. What Lois saw instead of a bullet ending her life, was Clark in front of her who then dropped the smoking bullet from his hand.

Lois could not believe her eyes, she had just seen that Clark had just caught a bullet with his bare hands. Lois also thought that she was possibly going insane.

Clark then grabbed one of the men and chugged the guy across the ally. Clark turned to the other two, and one of the thugs pulled the gun on Clark, but before they could pull the trigger, Clark swiped the gun from him and crushed it. The men looked shocked at what the man had just done. Clark grabbed the two men and tapped the back of their heads and they became unconscious.

Lois slowly got up and and Clark just stood there realizing that Lois just saw him use his powers. Lois was still shocked. Clark then ran over to Lois to see if she was okay.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked worried.

"Clark, you just caught a---" Lois began as she grabbed his hand that had caught the bullet to look at it.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked again.

"Yeah, but how..." Lois said thinking that she was honestly going insane.

"Look Lois, I'll tell you everything back at the farm." Clark said.

TBC

Please leave a review, good or bad, it makes my day:) 


	10. In the Rain

Thanks everyone who is reading this story and for the reviews!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!!

Chapter 10: Truth in the Rain

Clark and Lois pulled up into the farm driveway as Clark slowly turned the truck off and looked at Lois who was looking out the window. Lois seemed to know that Clark was looking at her because she turned to look at him.

"Clark, you don't have to tell me. I mean just because--" Lois began.

"Lois, no, I want to tell you, but I think that we should go into the loft." Clark said as Lois nodded her head and they both got out of the truck to head into the loft.

As they reached the loft, Lois had a lot that was going through her mind

xxx"I can't believe what I just saw! Smallville just caught a bullet!! With his hand!! And now he is going to tell me how he did it. Okay Lane, just stay calm, I'm sure Smallville is just as freaked out as me. I must be going insane!!! Catching a bullet? I mean come on!! Okay, well, this is Smallville, the town of weird...so anything is possible."xxxxx

"Lois, I think that you should sit down." Clark told Lois as they reached the top of the loft.

Lois nodded and sat down on the couch as Clark stayed standing up. He walked over to the loft window. Lois looked at him and noticed that it started to rain and thunder.

"Lois, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound extremely weird, and your going to think that I'm telling you some kind of joke, but it's true, so I'm going to need you to stay quiet until I'm done explaining everything, okay?" Clark asked nicely as he looked at Lois.

Lois nodded her head and got ready to listen to the biggest secret of the century.

"When the first meteor shower came in 1989, meteors weren't the only thing that came down. A spaceship also came down that day...I was the one in the spaceship. My biological parents sent me to earth because my home planet, Krypton, was being destroyed. When I came here, my adoptive parents found me along with my spaceship. When you saw me catch a bullet and do all that other stuff, those were my abilities...I have abilities that normal people don't have." Clark said as he looked at Lois who had the look on her face that was hard to read.

xxx"Okay, wow, didn't really see that one coming. Okay, this is fine. I mean when I fell in love with Oliver, I would of loved him even if he was from Mars, and this is just the same, except now I am falling for Smallville even harder because he had trusted me to know his secret. He's like a hero. He has saved me so many times, and I didn't know that he had these abilities.

"Lois, please say something." Clark said after Lois stayed quiet in thought after he spilled his big secret to her.

"Your serious?" Lois asked unsure of what she had just heard.

"Lois, I'm it's the truth." Clark said honestly.

Lois stayed quite for a moment after that to process everything through. After she didn't say anything Clark thought that he should go into the house to give Lois some time to think.

"I'll leave you some time to think. I'll be in the house." Clark said disappointed as he headed down the loft stairs and outside.

xxx"What are you doing Lane!? The guy just spilled his secret to you!! I don't see him any differently, just as a more amazing person. I can at least owe him my own thoughts, I owe him that. Okay, it won't be that hard. If he doesn't feel the same, then...okay, just think positive. Maybe he will feel the same. Anything is possible."xxxxx

Lois broke out of her thought and realized that Clark was outside heading to the house. Lois got up quickly to go after Clark.

"Clark!" Lois yelled as they were both out in the rain.

Clark stopped walking and turned around and Lois ran up to him and gave him a hug. Clark was surprised by this and slowly returned the hug. As they pulled apart from the hug and stood in the rain, Lois looked in Clark's' eyes.

"Clark-" Lois began.

"Lois, I can understand if you think differently of me, but promise me that you won't tell no one what I just told you." Clark said as he looked away from Lois.

Lois took her hand and gently turned his face so it was facing hers.

"Smallville...your still the same person that I have known all of these years. You have saved me and so many other people so many times and you take no credit for it." Lois said as she took a pause.

"Clark...I...before you even told me your secret, I felt something, but now that I know, that feeling is stronger. I mean, it's crazy that I feel like this! Every time I'm around you lately, I get these stupid butterflies in my stomach!!! It scares and annoys me to no end! I told myself to not feel like this because we're only friends, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend. That we would lose that bantering thing between us. Which, Jimmy told me was flirting, but I just thought he was loony, because I didn't want to admit what I really felt. He told me that there was going to be a perfect time to tell you how I really felt. And I think it's now because you have just told me a huge secret of yours, that I will keep. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just kept telling myself that you wasn't going to feel the same...but you took a chance of telling me your secret, so you might as well hear mine...I can't deny it anymore, if you don't feel the same, it's okay, but I just got to get this off my chest or I'm really going to go crazy!! Smallville...I...I love you...I know, you probably think, 'Lois in love with me? Ha, that's a joke', It's just that--" Lois rambled on.

As Lois was rambling and pacing out in the rain Clark listened to Lois very carefully up until she said the 'I love you' part, then he didn't hear anything past that. He couldn't believe that Lois wasn't running away, or thinking that he was a freak to be around, instead she just confessed that she loved him. He was so happy. Clark couldn't take it any longer, there was only one thing left to do.

"Lois, you talk too much." Clark said as he grabbed Lois and leaned down to give Lois a kiss on the lips.

At first Lois was surprised. She couldn't believe what was happening. Lois was tense at first, but then she relaxed into the passionate kiss. Lois brought her arms up and around Clark's neck, and Clark brought his arms around Lois's waist. Lois was completely lost in the kiss. She never knew that a kiss could feel like this. Clark was far beyond happy that Lois felt this way and she wanted to kiss back. They stood their in the rain when Lois suddenly felt like she was floating, she slowly broke this kiss as she looked around. She discovered that she was no longer on the ground, but they were holding each other as they were floating about ten feet above the ground. Lois quickly tightened her grip around Clark.

"I take it that this is one of your powers?" Lois asked as she looked to the ground back to Clark with a smirk and surprised expression mixed on her face.

"Yeah...but this is the first time that this has ever happened when I kissed somebody." Clark said as he was surprised himself.

Lois smiled at him. "Yeah, but I don't think it's quite a good idea that we're floating up in the air when it 's lighting. I mean you may be invincible, but I would like to live." Lois said with a smirk.

Clark smiled at her and slowly got back to ground level. They both smiled at each other totally surprised what had happened between them in the last couple of hours.

"Maybe we should head inside. Hence that it is raining and all." Lois said.

Clark and Lois went inside to change into dry clothes. Since Lois had nothing to change into, she changed into one of Clark's flannel shirts and a pair of his pajama pants. As Lois came out of the bathroom dry and changed, Clark came out of his bedroom in his pajamas. Lois went downstairs to wait for Clark. She still could not believe what had happened between them. She was so happy, but she was also scared. Clark came down a moment later.

"Hey." Clark said to Lois with a smile.

"Hey back." Lois said with a bright smile.

The two looked into each others eyes, and they couldn't take it any more. They had to kiss again. Clark and Lois crashed their lips together as they shared a passionate kiss.

xxx"Whoa, holy crap! Smallville is one good kisser!!!...Wait, this kiss...it's familiar...oh my--"xxx

Lois broke away from the kiss and looked into Clark's' eyes.

"What?" Clark asked confused why she broke away from the kiss.

"That kiss, I know I recognized that kiss from somewhere. In the ally that night, you were the Green Arrow!" Lois said with a grin as she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Lois, I'm not the Green Arrow." Clark said as he looked at Lois.

"I know. I figured out that Oliver was the Green Arrow a while back. I just had to put everything together. But, he had to have somebody to portray him that night, and it was you, wasn't it?" Lois asked. She wasn't mad, she was just very curious.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry. It's just that Oliver was afraid that if you knew, that you would be put into danger. But whenever I kissed you then, I felt something that I never felt before. Lois, I love you. I-'' Clark began.

Although Clark didn't get to finish when Lois gave Clark another kiss. This time, they backed up to the kitchen counter. Clark had his hands on Lois' waist and Lois' hands were playing with the hem of Clark's shirt. They broke to kiss to take a breath.

"Wow, Smallville, you are one great kisser." Lois said with a smile as she looked in Clark's eyes

"Ditto to you too Lois." Clark said with a grin.

"Lois, thank you for understanding. About my secret. I should tell you the rest. About my powers and heritage." Clark said.

"Okay." Lois said as they headed over to the couch as Clark explained the rest of his heritage to Lois. How the Kents found him, how the krypontinite rocks affect him, and his abilities.

"Wow, x-ray vision? I may have to test you on that one Smallville." Lois said with a grin.

"What do you want me to x-ray?" Clark asked kind of weary what she was going to ask him to x-ray.

"What color is my underwear?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"Lois...I can't--" Clark began.

"Fine Smallville, I guess I just won't know if you really have x-ray vision or not." Lois said with a sly smirk as she looked at Clark.

After a short pause, Clark replied. "They're blue" Clark said blushing a little.

"Wow...that is pretty amazing. " Lois said with a slight blush as she leaned on Clark again.

After Clark showed Lois some more of his powers and told her more about his heritage, they decided to watch a movie.

Clark was at the end of the couch and Lois was leaning on him though out the whole movie. The two finished the movie, Transformers, since they didn't get to watch the whole thing the other night. As the movies' credits rolled, Clark looked over at Lois, who was sound asleep, and snoring slightly. Clark couldn't help but grin. Clark was going to take her up to his bedroom, and he would come back down to sleep on the couch but he decided against it. She looked so peaceful, so he decided to let her sleep there, and Clark fell asleep quickly after that.

About less than an hour later, Kara came home from her date with Jimmy to see Lois and Clark on the couch asleep. She smiled to herself happy that things seemed to go well between them. Kara then went upstairs to go to sleep and awaited what was to happen the next day.

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes me happy!!! 


	11. Next Morning

Thanks for the reviews and those who are reading my story!!! You guys are great!!! Hope you like this next chapter!!!

Chapter 11: Next Morning

xxxxx"Wow, that was some night last night! Getting almost killed by the three stooges thugs, but Smallville comes to the rescue by catching a bullet, with his bare hand! He tells me that he is from another planet, Krypton. Didn't see that one coming! I told him that I loved him, then he kissed me. We kissed! Damn, that boy sure cam kiss!! Then I fell asleep, wait, where did I fall asleep? Last thing I remember was being on the couch...with Clark. So, I must of fallen asleep on the couch, with Clark...wow. Oh no, please tell me that it wasn't a dream. But if it was a dream, it would of been one good dream! Okay, Lane, all you have to do is open your eyes and see for yourself. Maybe I should pinch myself just to be sure..."xxxxx

Lois slowly opened her eyes and noticed that it was pretty early in the morning because the sun was just coming up. Lois also noticed that she was leaning against Clark. She guessed that they had fallen asleep like that last night just as she thought. Lois then pinched herself lightly in the arm to see if she was dreaming or if it was really happening.

"Yep, it's real." Lois quietly said out loud to no one in particular with a smile.

"Are we still talking to ourselves?" Clark asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ha Ha! Your very funny!" Lois said fake laughing with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's not every day that you get to see Lois Lane up before the sun is completely up." Clark said with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny! You see, I'm laughing." Lois said with the same sarcastic tone.

"You know, I have to admit that this is kind of weird." Lois replied.

"It is?" Clark questioned as Lois got off of Clark as Clark leaned up a little.

"Yeah, I mean, last night was a strange night. Not that I haven't had one of those before, but this defiantly makes the top of the list. I get almost shot by a few thugs, you save me by catching the bullet, and you tell me that your from Krypton, then we kiss." Lois said.

"So, does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend material?" Clark asked happily.

"You know, I never really thought that you would ever ask, but I might have to double check one thing." Lois said with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah?" Clark asked happily.

"Yeah." Lois replied as Clark leaned towards Lois and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Eww you guys, get a room!" Kara said humorously as she came down stairs .

"Kara!" Clark said as he fell over from the surprise interruption.

Clark fell off the couch taking Lois with him, but luckily, Lois landed on top, so she wasn't smashed to a pancake.

"Wow, that's something that you don't see everyday!" Kara said with a smile.

Clark and Lois smiled as Lois got off of him and Clark got up himself.

"Well, I'm going to go and do some work outside." Clark said as he superspeed outside.

"That might get some time getting use to." Lois said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing that he told you about his abilities last night?" Kara asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but he is still the modest flannel loving farm boy that I always knew." Lois replied.

"You seem to be taking it pretty well."

"Well, when you love-" Lois began as she caught herself.

"That you will see them the same. Lois, I knew it the moment I saw you both together that you guys had something going on, but neither of you wanted to admit it." Kara replied.

"Really? You weren't the only one. Your boyfriend, Jimmy, caught me off guard one day and suggested that me and Clark go on a double date with you and Jimmy."

"Yep, that's Jimmy for you." Kara said as she poured orange juice for herself.

"Orange juice?" Kara asked.

"No thanks, I have to get ready for work. See you around Kara." Lois said as she grabbed her purse and headed outside. Lois headed to the fence post and sat down on the fence to watch Clark do his chores at superspeed. As he got done, he headed over to Lois.

"Wow, that's something that I wish I could do. I could get a lot done in one day." Lois exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it comes in handy." Clark said with a grin.

"Well I hate to break up this very short chit chat, but I have to get back to the Talon to get ready for work, so can you drive me there?" Lois asked.

"Really, you want me to drive you there, because I thought that you would want me to-" Clark began.

"Well, I'm not going to walk to the Talon, how else do you-" Lois began, but then she got the idea Clark was thinking about.

"Oh, well, there is always your kind of option. Wait...has this been tested. Because I know that you can handle high speed, it's just that-" Lois began as she still sat on the fence.

"Yes, it has been tested. I had to superspeed Chloe to the hospital after the second meteor shower, and she is still is alive." Clark said.

"I can't turn down that offer, besides, how often does a girl get this kind of transportation!" Lois said as she jumped down from the fence and Clark picked her up in the fireman's carry.

"You ready?" Clark asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lois said as Clark superspeed off to the Talon.

Moments later, Clark and Lois were at the Talon as Lois got her cappuccino, that she never got last night, and the two headed up to the apartment. Before the two entered the apartment, Chloe thought that she heard Lois talking to Clark. She hoped that they didn't kill each other last night, or that they weren't having another useless argument, so she went to open the door to great the two. However, before Chloe opened the door, Clark gave Lois a goodbye kiss. Well, Chloe happened to open the door when the two were in a lip lock.

Chloe cleared her throat as she saw the two in a passionate kiss.

Clark and Lois pulled apart slowly from their kiss with a smile on their lips.

"Wow, okay, I'm defiantly interrupting something this time!" Chloe said with a grin.

"Hey Chlo." Lois greeted as she let go of Clark.

"Wow, I do have to say that I'm surprised that you guys didn't kill each other last night, but this is good." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, someone forgot to give me the keys to the apartment, which I must thank you for cousin." Lois said with a smile.

"Uh, your welcome." Chloe said.

"Well, I must get ready for work or Perry is going to kill me if I'm late!" Lois said as she entered the apartment.

"So. I'm guessing that everything went well last night." Chloe said to Clark.

"Yeah, I mean, Lois was actually the one to confess her feelings first." Clark admitted.

"Wow, really? I know Lois, so you must have done something pretty good to get her admit that."

"I did. Long story short, some thugs tried to attack her, she saw me using my powers, so I told her everything. Then she started to ramble on. When she was rambling, she told me that she well...she told me that she loved me." Clark said.

"Wow! So what did you do?" Chloe questioned.

"I kissed her."

"How did she react?" Chloe asked.

"She kissed me back. And then we, well we...floated." Clark replied.

"Whoa! You floated!? That's a first to happen when you kissed someone!" Chloe said happy and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, well, it was pretty cool. It still seems weird all of this is happening though."

"Yeah, but this is a first time I have seen you happy in a long time." Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe. Well I have to get back to the farm. I'll see you later, maybe later on today at the Daily Planet." Clark said as he left the apartment and Talon.

Chloe closed the door to the apartment and smiled to herself because the two finally together, but she wondered how they were going to act around each other now as she went to get ready for work.

TBC

Hope you like the chapter!!! Please leave a review, good or bad:) 


	12. Car Wash

Thanks everyone who is reading this story and for the reviews!!! You guys are great!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 12: Car Wash

It has been about over a week since Clark told Lois about his secret and their first kiss claiming the two as an item. Lois has been overloaded with work, so she hasn't seen Clark in about two days. However, Lois got her work done early from the Daily Planet and decided to go and see her favorite farm boy. She drove her cherry red car up to the drive way and as she parked her car in the driveway, she noticed that Clark was washing his truck.

xxxxx"No matter with abilities or not, he is the same old farm boy. Doing his chores and all."xxxxx

Lois got out of her car car, in her relaxation clothes, her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite blue tank top. 

Lois headed over to Clark who was now washing off the soap off of his truck.

"Looks like you always have something to do, don't ya Smallville?" Lois questioned as she came up to him.

"Hey Lo, got off work early?"

"Yeah. Everything has just been hectic at the Planet."

"But now you can relax. Look, I'll even cook you dinner." Clark said with a smile as he continued washing the soap suds off of his truck.

"You cook? I had no idea." Lois said jokingly.

"Well, I'll admit that my mom is a way better cook, but I think I'll cook and save you from doing the cooking. Besides, I wouldn't want the house to burn down." Clark joked.

"Oh, your funny." Lois said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and smiled that Lane smile that Clark knew so well.

"Well look, I'll finish up washing my truck and then we could go inside." Clark said as he continued washing his truck.

Lois, though had better plans. Hey, it was a hot summer day. Who said that they couldn't cool off?

Lois then quietly went behind Clark and causally stepped on the hose, which then stopped the water from coming out.

"Hey-" Clark began to say as he turned around to see Lois on the hose.

"You know Lois, if I really wanted to, I could just easily pull on the hose, and turn the hose on you. Getting you all wet." Clark said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Lois said with a raised brow.

"Maybe, maybe not." Clark said as he neared Lois.

Lois just gave him a look that said, 'If you do, your dead'.

Shelby then at that moment came up to Lois and jumped up on her, because he was so happy to see her. But of course, Lois being allergic to the golden pooch, she sneezed.

"Shelby!!" Lois said as she stepped off the hose.

"I think that dog knows that I'm allergic to him!" Lois said.

Clark now had all control of the hose and gave a devilish smile to Lois.

"Try it and you wish that you didn't." Lois said trying not to laugh.

Clark couldn't take it any more, with the hose in hand, he superspeed behind Lois and aimed the hose at Lois, which then made water go all over her back side.

Lois let out a slight scream and turned around to Clark and giving him the 'Oh no you didn't' look.

Lois then grabbed the bucket of soapy water and chased after Clark.

Clark would of used his superspeed, but he thought that it would be more fun this way.

Lois chased him around the truck as Clark kept squirting her with the hose. Lois finally caught up with him and lunged the bucket of water at him, causing the water to land all over him. However, when Lois lunged the bucket of water at Clark, she slipped in the mud, causing her to go down. Lois then quickly grabbed onto Clark, took him by surprise, as they both fell to the ground. Lois fell on top of Clark, which reminded them both of the night they almost kissed on Lois' couch in her apartment.

"You know, this is my favorite shirt." Lois said with a smile.

"And this is mine." Clark said who was wearing his one of many red shirts.

"Ahh...so sorry, I didn't realize that it was your only red shirt." Lois said sarcastically.

Clark just gave her a smile.

"That was fun though." Lois said with a smirk.

"Well, I went easy on you." Clark said with his famous Clark Kent smile.

"Smallville your something else." Lois said.

"Do you really want to spend this time talking?" Clark asked with a grin.

"No, not really." Lois said as she leaned down and Clark leaned up slightly to give each other a passionate kiss.

However, as the two were into their passionate kiss, they didn't notice the car that parked in the driveway.

"I missed you." Clark said as he broke the kiss shortly.

"I missed you too, but can we get back to business?" Lois asked as Clark grinned and quickly kissed her back.

The next thing that Lois and Clark heard was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

xxxxx"Come on!! Can't me a Smallville get through one kiss without being disturbed? I mean-"xxxxx

Lois thoughts were cut shot when she looked up to see no other than Martha Kent standing over them with a grin.

"Mom!" Clark said surprised as he still had a hold of Lois' waist.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois exclaimed with a red face as she quickly got off of Clark.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought that you were suppose to be in Washington." Clark questioned as he got up.

"I have a short break from Washington. I thought that I would spend it here. But it looks like I'm interrupting you two, so I'll see you two inside." Martha said with a smile.

"And it's nice to see you Lois." Martha said smiling.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Kent." Lois said trying to get rid of her red face.

"I'll see you two inside." Martha said as she headed inside with Shelby following her inside.

"Well, that was a smooth one. Why is it that we always get caught when we a kissing? Holy crap! Your mom saw us kissing! She probably thinks that-" Lois rambled.

"Lois!" Clark said loud enough to break Lois from her rambling session.

"Sorry, it's just that your mom caught us almost in a make out session. It's not like Chloe catching us. It's different."

"Lois, look, I'm just as surprised as you that my mom came home. But she isn't going to ban you from the farm. Besides, from the smile that she had on her face tells me that she was happy and not mad." Clark told Lois as he took her hand and the two walked up to the house waiting to see what Martha was going to say. 

TBC

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Please leave a review, good or bad!!! It makes me happy:) 


	13. Motherly Words

Thanks to those who are reading my story and those who left reviews, you guys are great!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 13: Motherly Words

Clark and Lois entered the yellow farm house as the two went into the kitchen and took seats at the island table. They were both waiting for Martha, who was putting her bags up in her room.

"Looks like your stuck on the couch once again Smallville." Lois said as she looked at Clark and then to the couch.

"Oh, well, I guess your right."

"Look, Clark, I would have Kara stay with me and Chloe, but the apartment is already small enough with the two of us."

"It's okay. It's not like I'm not used to sleeping on the couch." Clark said with a grin as he looked at Lois.

Seconds later, Martha came down stairs and into the kitchen to find Clark and Lois talking to each other. Lois seemed to be rambling on of what has just happened and that she couldn't believe that his mom had found them in a lip lock. Martha just smiled to herself seeing how nervous Lois was being.

"Hey mom. It's nice to have you back home." Clark said as he stood up to give his mom a hug.

"Hey honey. I'm glad to be back home." Martha said as she hugged her son.

Lois sat on the stool still a tad embarrassed from the previous event that Martha had caught her and Clark in.

"It's nice to see you too Lois." Martha said with a smile and gave the young woman a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. It must feel nice to be back on the farm." Lois said as they released from the hug.

"Oh yes, it does. It feels nice to get away from all the bliss in Washington." Martha said.

"I bet it does!" Lois said with a small laugh.

At that time, Kara came into the farm house. She looked tired from her long work shift at work at the Talon.

"Man, talk about a busy crowd today at work! I think people would go crazy if they didn't have their coffee!" Kara said as she walked into the kitchen.

xxxxx"Hell I would. A world without coffee is like not being able to breathe!"xxxxx

Kara stopped walking when she saw the red headed woman standing in the kitchen.

"Umm, hi. You must be Martha Kent." Kara said a bit unsure of herself.

"Yes, and you must be Kara." Martha replied.

"The one and only." Kara said with a grin.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. Clark has told me so much about you." Martha said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to find out that your not the only one from another planet." Kara said happily as she put her bag down on the kitchen counter.

Martha, after hearing the comment Kara made, gave a glance to Clark that said, 'Does Lois know?'.

"Lois knows mom." Clark said to reassure his mom.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent, I'm not going to tell anyone about Clark. His secret is safe with me." Lois said in a reassuring tone to Martha.

Martha looked at the two people standing before her. When she left for Washington, Clark was still moping over Lana, and even got back with Lana sometime after that. Martha was releived that her son was defiantly over Lana from the phone call that she had received from her son a couple of weeks ago from her son saying that he and Lana we not meant for each other. Martha was surprised of what she caught Lois and Clark doing out in the driveway, but knew that this would happen. Even though Lois and Clark claimed it as bantering, she knew that there was a lot of flirting in that bantering as well. She hasn't seen either of them this happy before. She smiled to herself that they were finally together, well that is how she took it since she caught them in the middle of a very passionate kiss.

"So do you two want to tell me what is going on between you two?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow even though she already had a pretty clear answer on that.

"Well, me and Lois are...it's going to sound weird." Clark started.

"Yeah, your probably going to think that you've gone crazy when we tell you." Lois finished.

Kara looked at Lois and Clark and could tell by their guilty looking faces that they were caught kissing by Martha. Kara just laughed to herself that the two always seemed to get caught kissing.

"Let me guess, she caught you guys kissing?" Kara asked, even though she hadn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Yep." Clark and Lois said together after a moment of silence.

"They always get caught in the middle of their kisses. It's how I found out with along all the others." Kara said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's kinda like our trademark when people find out about us." Lois said with a grin as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Well to be honest, I saw it coming sooner or later. You two have something special between you two." Martha said as she gave them another smile.

The two young adults smiled at her along with a little silent in the room.

"Well, since someone thought that it would be funny to splash a bucket of water on me, I have to go change into some dry clothes." Clark said with a grin as he looked at Lois.

"Well only if you didn't spray me with the hose, maybe I wouldn't of done it!" Lois said back with a grin.

"Lois, I think you would of splashed me anyways with the bucket of water." Clark said with a knowing look.

"Yeah, probably." Lois said with a slight laugh.

"Tell you what. I haven't been able to cook a home cooked meal for a family since, well for quite a while. So why don't you stay for dinner Lois?" Martha asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks Mrs. Kent." Lois said happily.

xxxxx"Yes! Finally, a home cooked meal. Not some frozen mystery food that you buy at the store or Chinese take out, which isn't all that bad, but you can't beat Mrs. Kent's cooking!"xxxxx

"I'll give you some of my clothes to change into so you don't have to go back to your apartment to change." Kara said as she headed upstairs.

"Thanks Kara." Lois replied.

Lois and Martha were now the only ones left in the kitchen sitting on the stools.

"Look Mrs. Kent..." Lois began.

"Lois, please call me Martha."

"Right, so Martha, look I'm sorry that you found me and Clark in that position when you came home. We shouldn't of- " Lois said as she began apologizing.

"Lois, it's okay."

"Really?" Lois questioned.

"Yes, it is. I remember being in love when I was your age."

"Me, in love..?" Lois asked trying to cover up that she was head over heals in love with Clark.

"Lois." Martha said that she could see right through Lois.

"Yeah, I guess that I can't hide it. I told Clark that I loved him after he told me his biggest secret. I figured that he told me his that I should tell him mine. I have to say it's weird though. I never really imagined that I would be Clark's girlfriend. Not that it isn't good, because it's amazing. It's just that, I have always imagined myself finding a guy that I could be happy with, and now it's really happening." Lois said.

"Lois, I'm happy for you and Clark both. I haven't seen him this happy for a long time." Martha said with a smile as she laid her hand on Lois shoulder.

"Thanks." Lois said with a bright smile. 

"Hey Lois, I have some clothes laid out in the bathroom that you could wear." Kara said as she came downstairs.

"Thanks Kara." Lois said as she headed up stairs to get changed.

Clark headed downstairs seconds later to sit with his mom and Kara.

Clark explained everything to his mom about the thugs attacking Lois and how he told Lois about his heritage, and how the rest of the night went.

Lois came back down from upstairs in dry clothes.

"Ahh... this feels much better!" Lois said as she came downstairs.

xxxxx"Must be a cousin thing, wearing flannel and all. But I don't care! It's comfy and I love it. But I won't tell Clark that...yet."xxxxx

"Mmm.. is that your oven baked chicken I smell?" Lois questioned as she smelled the aroma of the kitchen.

"Sure is." Martha replied.

Lois helped set the table as Clark and Kara helped make dinner. In no time, the four of them were having a delicious meal of oven baked chicken, crescent rolls, mashed potatoes, and watermelon.

The four of them sat around the table telling stories of each other and filling Martha in on what has happened since she left for Washington.

"Wow, it sounds like a lot has happened since I left." Martha said as she and the others began to clean up and put everything away after they ate dinner.

"Sure has." Clark said as he put away the last of the plates.

"Thanks again Martha for dinner. It was delicious! But I have to get going." Lois said thankfully.

"You welcome sweetie. Feel free to come back over for dinner anytime. I'll be here for about two weeks." Martha said as the two shared a quick hug goodbye.

"Believe me, I probably will." Lois said as Clark grabbed on of his moms home baked cookies and headed outside with Lois.

"Well Smallville, as much as I would love to stay here longer, me and Chloe have a girls movie night planed." Lois said as she headed to her cherry red car.

"Hey, do you want to catch lunch tomorrow, if your not too busy at the Planet." Clark asked.

"That sounds great. I shouldn't be too busy, and if I am, you can bring lunch to the Planet and we can still eat together." Lois said as she neared her car.

"Well then, it's a date." Clark said happily.

"Well goodnight Smallville." Lois said as she began to reach for the door.

"Lois, aren't you forgetting something?" Clark asked with a grin.

"How could I forget?" Lois said with a grin as she snatched the cookie away from Clark's hands.

"Ha ha Lois, your a funny one." Clark said as Lois took a big bite out of the cookie.

"I know. But these cookies are so good. I haven't had one in-" Lois began but stopped when Clark stole the cookie back and finished off eating it.

"Hey!" Lois said.

"Oops.." Clark said trying not to grin.

"Well I guess your going to have to owe me something now." Lois said with hands on her hips.

"Oh really, like what?" Clark questioned as he stepped closer to Lois.

"Hmmm.." Lois thought as she placed her arms around Clark's neck and Clark wrapped his arms around her small waist as they gave each other a kiss.

"Well I gotta get going, or Chloe is going to get worried." Lois said quickly as they broke the kiss.

"Bye Lois, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Clark said as Lois got into her car.

"Love ya too." Lois said with a smile and with that she drove down the driveway and headed to her apartment.

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes me happy:) 


	14. A Star Necklace

Thanks to those who are reading my story and those who left reviews, you guys are great!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 14: A Star Necklace

---Next Day at the Daily Planet---

"Hey Smallville." Lois said happily as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey Lo, so are you up for lunch?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Defiantly! Work is slow today and I'm starving!" Lois exclaimed as she spun her chair around once.

"Great, I'll be there in a few." Clark said with a slight chuckle.

"See you then!" Lois said as she hung up the cell phone and placed it back in her purse.

Moments later, Clark was at the Daily Planet and by Lois' desk.

"Hey Clark." Chloe said as she continued to type on her computer.

"Busy Day?" Clark asked Chloe noticing that she was typing fast on her computer, and looking completely concertrated on her computer.

"Very. Well, let me rephrase that. For right now I'm very busy since I'm on a dead line for this story, which is due in a few." Chloe said quickly typed up her article.

"So I take it that you can't make lunch with us?" Clark asked.

"Sorry, no. But Bart is going to pick me up in about an hour and take me down to the cafe' down the street." Chloe replied.

"Well, we'll see you later Chloe, and good luck on that article." Lois said as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse.

"Bye guys!" Chloe said as continued to work on her articles.

As Clark and Lois left the Daily Planet, they decided to walk to the restaurant instead of driving since it was a nice summer day.

"So how has your day been Smallville?" Lois questioned as the two walked along the sidewalk.

"Okay, but now it is better now since I'm with you." Clark said with a smile.

"You know, that sounds pretty cheesy, but it actually sounds good coming from you." Lois said with a grin.

As the two walked down the street, they walked by a store. Lois stopped to look in the window as something caught her eye.

"See something?" Clark asked as he stopped to look in this store window as well.

"I was just looking at that star necklace right there. I use to have one like that. My mom gave it to me when I turned six." Lois said as she fell silent.

"How come you never wear it anymore?" Clark questioned as he looked at Lois.

"Believe me, I would, but I lost it whenever we moved when I was 13. I was so mad at myself for losing it." Lois said as she quickly looked away from the necklace.

"Lois, I'm sorry." Clark said.

"Don't be." Lois said quickly as she began to walk again.

The two then headed to the restaurant hand in hand.

---Two Weeks Later---

"Hey Clark, whats up?" Chloe asked Clark as he entered the Talon apartment, while Chloe was cleaning up the apartment.

"I wanted to talk about Lois' birthday with you." 

"Okay." Chloe replied as she and Clark sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to show you what I got her for her birthday. You know, I need to check with you to make sure that she will like it." Clark said as her handed Chloe a small box.

Chloe opened the small black box and saw that it was a star necklace.

"Lois use to have one like this. It was from her mom, but Lois doesn't have it any more."

"Yeah, she said that she lost it when she moved."

"Yeah, Lois was pretty mad at herself for loosing it. It was the last gift that Lois got from her mom before she died." Chloe said as she looked at the necklace.

"She never told me that it was the last gift that she received from her mom."

"Yeah, well it was. It was pretty special to her." Chloe said as there was a short silence in the room.

"Well, it's pretty cool that you found one like it." Chloe added with a smile.

"It's not a similar one. It's the same one that her mom gave her."

"What?" Chloe questioned not fully sure of what Clark had just said.

"Look on the back of the necklace."

Chloe looked at the back of the necklace and saw the engraving on the back.

"Wow! It's really the same necklace! Where on earth did you find it?" Chloe said quite surprised.

"You can be surprised what is on Ebay." Clark replied.

Chloe grinned at that and carefully placed the necklace back into the black box.

"So do you think that she will like it?" Clark asked after a moment.

"Clark, she'll love it." Chloe said with a smile.

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes me happy:) 


	15. A Birthday to Remember

Thanks everyone for the reviews and those who are reading my story!!! You guys are great!!! Okay, here is the next chapter, and there is only one more chapter after this, so I hope you enjoy it:)

Chapter 15: A Birthday to Remember

⌠Chloe! I don▓t know what to wear!■ Lois exclaimed as she came out from her room and into the kitchen in a blue robe.

Chloe smiled at her older cousin for once having no clue what to wear on her birthday date with Clark. Lois usually just threw some dress or something nice for any other guy, but it was different with Clark, a good different.

⌠How about your favorite pair of jeans with that new teal tank top that I got you?■ Chloe mentioned as she sat up on the kitchen counter eating her rocky road ice cream

⌠Hmm┘jeans and a tank top? You sure that would be okay?■ Lois questioned.

⌠Trust me, jeans and that tank top will be perfect.■ Chloe said with a smile as she took another bite of the rocky road ice cream.

⌠Okay, whatever you say Chlo.■ Lois said as she went back into her room to change into her outfit.

Moments later, Lois came back out in her favorite pair of jeans with the new teal tank top that Chloe had gotten her for her birthday and her hair was curly too.

⌠How do I look?■ Lois asked her younger cousin as she did a slow spin around.

⌠You look great.■ Chloe said with a grin.

⌠Thanks Chloe. So, what are you going to do on this fine night? Possibly a hot date with Bart? ■ Lois asked with a sly grin as she went over to Chloe.

⌠No, not tonight. Me and Kara are going to do some serious shopping and then maybe catch a movie.■ Chloe replied.

⌠Well, that sounds fun. You two have a great time.■ Lois said as she grabbed Chloe▓s spoon and took a bite of the ice cream.

xxxxx⌠Mmm┘rocky road┘good choice Chloe.■xxxxx

⌠I imagine that you are going to have a better time. Don▓t get me wrong, shopping and going to a movie is fun, but trust me, your going to have a great time with Clark tonight.■ Chloe said with a grin.

⌠You know what we▓re doing, don▓t you?■ Lois questioned as she finished off the ice cream.

⌠Not all the details, just some important facts.■

⌠Care to share?■

⌠If I told you, it wouldn▓t be a surprise would it? Hey!■ Chloe said as she grabbed the spoon back from Lois and realized that Lois had took the last bite out of her ice cream.

Lois shrugged her shoulders innocently as Chloe threw her a grin as she jumped off the counter and quickly washed the bowl out in the sink.

⌠I▓ll give you a pass on eating the last of my rocky road ice cream this time only because it▓s your birthday.■ Chloe said as she dried off her hands.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

⌠I▓ll get it.■ Chloe said as she quickly went over to answer it.

⌠Hey Kara and Clark.■ Chloe said as she let the two in the in the apartment.

Clark and Kara came into the apartment as Clark saw Lois coming over to the living room.

⌠Wow Lois, you look amazing.■ Clark said with the famous Clark Kent smile as he came up to Lois.

⌠You don▓t too bad yourself either Smallville.■ Lois said teasingly with a grin.

xxxxx⌠Wow, Smallville looks really hot tonight! Not that he doesn▓t look hot every other day, but tonight, he looks┘wow..■xxxxx

⌠Are you ready to go Kara?■ Chloe asked she grabbed her purse off of the bar table.

⌠Defiantly! I need to do some shopping! But first, I need to give Lois her birthday gift.■ Kara exclaimed.

⌠Kara, you didn▓t have to give me anything.■ Lois replied.

⌠Yeah yeah, but I did. It▓s not much.■ Kara said as she held out a small red gift bag with blue tissue paper to Lois.

Lois took the bag from Kara and opened it. It was a framed picture of Kara, Lois, and Chloe when they were at the Kent farm a couple of weeks ago. Lois remembered that day. Clark had taken the picture after they had all just eaten one of Martha Kent▓s home cooked meals. The girls were all sitting on the porch when Clark had taken the photo. Lois smiled at the memory.

⌠Thanks Kara, I love the picture.■ Lois said happily as she set the framed photo on a shelf in the living room.

⌠Your welcome and happy birthday. I▓ll see you guys later, and have fun!■ Kara said as she got ready to head out.

⌠Yeah, have fun tonight!▓ Chloe said as she waved to them as she and Kara headed out.

⌠Are you ready?■ Clark asked Lois.

⌠Ready as ever.■ Lois said with a smile as Clark picked her up and superspeed her to their destination.

Seconds later, Clark was where he wanted to be. Clark let Lois down as they reached the Kent driveway.

⌠I could never get tired of that.■ Lois said with a grin as she still had her arms wrapped around Clark▓s neck and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss.

⌠And I could never get tired of that.■ Clark said as he gave Lois the famous Kent smile after the kiss that Lois had given him.

⌠So what do you have planned for tonight?■

⌠If I tell you then it wouldn▓t be a surprise, now would it?■

⌠That▓s what Chloe said.■ Lois replied as she let go of Clark.

⌠I know.■

⌠Ahh┘you▓ve been using your super hearing on us?■ Lois questioned teasingly with a raised eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

⌠No, I just know you. I know that you would ask Chloe the details about tonight, so I didn▓t tell her everything.■

⌠Well lucky for you she didn▓t tell me nothing.■

⌠Good. Then everything will be a surprise.■

⌠So, where does the night begin?■ Lois asked.

⌠In the loft.■ Clark said as he and Lois headed to the loft.

When they reached the loft, Lois saw a table set for two with her favorite meal.

⌠Wow Smallville, this is great.■ Lois said as she looked at the scene again.

xxxxx⌠Okay, no guy has ever given me a meal like this before. Usually it consist of dressing up in some dress and going to some fancy restaurant. But this is so much better. A home

cooked meal and I▓m wearing my jeans and a tank top. Now this is more I like it!■xxxxx

Lois and Clark sat down at the table to eat their meal and chatted about work, movies, and old memories. After their meal, Clark got up from his chair.

⌠Come on.■ Clark said as he got up from his chair and held his hand out to Lois.

Lois gave him a quizzical look, but took his hand anyways and stood up. Clark led Lois over to the loft window, and pulled her close.

⌠I have to say, I do like this.■ Lois said with a grin.

⌠Hang on.■ Clark said as he pulled Lois in and wrapped his hands around her waist as Lois wrapped her hands around his neck. Clark then floated out the loft window and floated up onto

the roof of the barn. Clark then gently placed Lois on the roof.

⌠Not to be the questioning girl, but why are we up here?■ Lois asked as she looked at Clark.

⌠I thought that we could just lay up here and look at the stars.■ Clark said as looked at Lois then he laid down. Lois gave him a smile and laid down right by him.

⌠I have to admit, I love to look at the stars. You never get to see this in the city.■ Lois said after a moment of silence.

⌠I know.■ Clark said.

⌠I always told you that stars weren▓t my thing, but honestly, I love to look at them.■

⌠I realized that you liked to look at the stars whenever I caught you looking through my telescope the day your sister ran off. I just thought that you would like this.■

⌠I do┘⌠ Lois began.

⌠When I was little, me and my mom use to lay down on a blanket and look up at the stars. It might of seemed like a silly thing, but I loved it. It was just me and my mom. It was our thing.■ Lois finish saying as she fell quiet.

⌠It▓s not silly, Lois. I think looking at the stars with someone that you love can be one of the best things that you can do.■ Clark replied as he looked at Lois.

⌠Yeah, I guess your right.■

⌠Lois?■

⌠Yeah?■ Lois asked as she continued to look at the stars.

⌠Happy Birthday.■ Clark said as Lois looked over at Clark and noticed that he was holding a small black box.

⌠What▓s that?■ Lois questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

⌠Your birthday gift of course.■ Clark said as he propped himself up as well.

⌠Clark, you didn▓t have to give me anything.■

⌠But I did. Open it.■

⌠You sound like your cousin.■ Lois said.

⌠Yeah, well, we are related.■ Clark replied.

Lois smiled and took the box from Clark and slowly opened the box. When she opened it, she saw a star necklace, that looked much like the one that was in the store window that she and Clark saw a couple of weeks back in Metropolis.

⌠You remembered. You got the necklace from the store.■ Lois said with a smile.

⌠It▓s not exactly the one from the store.■

⌠What do you mean?■ Lois questioned as she gave Clark a confused look.

⌠Well, actually, it▓s a completely different necklace┘.just turn the necklace over.■

Lois gave him another quizzical look, but slowly took the necklace out of its box and turned the necklace around to the back. She could tell right off that the necklace wasn▓t brand new, like it had been worn many times before. What Lois noticed next shocked her to say the least. Lois saw that there was a small engraving on the back of the star. It said ⌠To My Lo■.

xxxxx■No, there is no way┘it can▓t be. How could of he found it? It▓s really the same necklace┘okay, maybe I am really going insane┘■xxxxx

⌠Clark┘how did you..■ Lois began still very surprised from the gift.

⌠You can be amazed what you can find on ebay.■ Clark said with a smile.

⌠I┘I don▓t know what to say.■ Lois said as she traced her finger across the engraving.

⌠Do you like it?■ Clark asked after a moment of silence.

⌠Clark, I love it.■ Lois said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

⌠Thank you Clark. For everything. The gift, this night, for being there for me┘for everything.■ Lois said as she gave Clark a hug.

⌠Lois, I▓m the one who should be thanking you. You have helped me out so many times, and sometimes I didn▓t even realize it. Thank you.■ Clark said still in the hug.

⌠Do you want me to put the necklace on for you?■ Clark asked as he slowly released from the hug.

Lois shock her head yes as Clark took the star necklace and put it around her neck.

⌠Well the night isn▓t over yet.■

⌠Okay, my favorite meal, gazing at the stars, this gift, and there is more?■

⌠Of course.■ Clark said as he helped Lois up and the two headed back into the barn. Clark set Lois down in the loft and then went over to the radio and put in a CD and started it up.

⌠White Snake? I thought that you hated White Snake.■ Lois questioned as Clark came over to her.

⌠I don▓t hate it, I only said that to annoy you. I actually have a liking to their music, but I think you have a more of a liking to it than me.■ Clark said with a grin as he started to slow dance with Lois.

⌠How did you ever guess?■ Lois said sarcastically.

⌠Call it a hunch.■ Clark replied.

⌠Well since we are confessing things that we love but we act that we hate them, mine is flannel. I still have that red and yellow flannel shirt that I wore after the helicopter incident. What can I say, they're comfortable.■ Lois said after a moment as she danced with Clark.

⌠So that▓s where my favorite flannel has been.■ Clark said giving Lois a mischievous smile.

⌠Yeah..■ Lois said as she looked into Clarks▓ eyes.

The two couldn▓t take it any more. Clark looked into Lois▓ hazel eyes as he leaned down and Lois tilted her head slowly as they gave each other a slow but sweet kiss. However, the kiss turned into a passionate one very quickly.

Lois and Clark backed up into the barn wall as they continued to kiss. Clark then was kissing Lois▓ neck as he had his hands wrapped around her waist. Lois▓ arms was around his neck as her hands played with his hair. The two slowly started the move towards the couch while they were still kissing each other. However, Clark being a little clumsy, fell over the table, making him falling down, with Lois falling on top of him.

⌠You know, we need to stop making a habit of falling down on each other.■ Lois said with a grin.

⌠Yeah, I guess it▓s another one of our trademarks.■

⌠One of the many.■ Lois added with a smirk.

Lois slowly got off of Clark and Clark got up as well.

Lois headed over to the couch as Clark sat down by her. They finished off the night by just talking and telling each other stories that they have not shared with each other before, some things that no one else knew. Later, from a long day, Lois drifted off to sleep in Clarks' arms.

Clark gave her a kiss on the forehead, as Lois snuggled in Clark's arms. "Love you Lo." Clark said quietly.

"Luv you too." Lois said sleepily as she cuddled into his embrace.

Clark smiled and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Please leave a review, either good or bad, it makes me happy:) 


	16. A Snowy Christmas

Well, here is the last chapter. I want to thank you guys for reading my story and leaving reviews!!! You guys are great!!! I hopr you have enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it:)

Chapter 16: A Snowy Christmas

---Months Later-Christmas Eve Day---

It was just starting to lightly snow outside as Lois Lane pulled up into the Kent farm driveway as she got out of her car with gifts in hand, and made her way to the front door. She saw Shelby come up to her wagging his tale happy to see her.

"Hey Shelby." Lois said happily as she crouched down to pet the dog.

Shelby at that gave her a lick on the cheek.

"I take it that was my Christmas gift from you?" Lois asked with a grin.

Shelby sat and wagged his tale as if he answered 'yes'.

"Well, for that, I have your gift. But don't tell anyone that you got your gift early." Lois said as she pulled out a pig hide bone from one of the gift bags and gave it to Shelby.

In response, Shelby wagged his tale, got up, with the new bone in his mouth, and trotted off to the house door, where Lois started to head to. But before she reached the porch, she felt a sudden gust of wind come up from behind her, and then felt pair of hands go around her eyes.

"Guess who?" Clark whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...Brad Pitt?" Lois said jokingly after a few seconds.

Smiling, Clark removed his hands and Lois turned around placing the bag of gifts on the snowy ground.

"So, your seeing Mr. Brad Pitt now, are you?" Clark asked jokingly.

"Well, just keep it low key, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to find out." Lois said in a whisper, with a smirk as she placed her arms around Clark's neck.

"Well, I just hope your boyfriend doesn't find out. Brad Pitt might find it hard to get away from you with your incredible kisses." Clark returned as he now had his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe I should just give my boyfriend one of his Christmas gifts early to make up for it." Lois said with a smirk.

"Hmm...he might approve of that."

"Good. Because he'll have to." Lois said as she gave Clark a gentle, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"So, does he approve?" Lois asked as she parted from the kiss and looked into Clarks' eyes.

"I say that he does." Clark said with a smirk as he gave her another kiss, that had a bit more passion in it.

"Now I'm going to have to break some pretty traumatising news to Mr. Pitt and tell him that I have to leave him for you. It's pretty hard to beat your kisses." Lois said with a grin and they released from their embrace. Clark bent down to pick up Lois' bag of gifts before Lois could.

"Thanks Smallville. You better not go and peak at your gift." Lois said as she and Clark headed for the farm house.

"I never thought of doing that, but now you gave me the idea." Clark said jokingly.

Lois looked back at Clark and gave him a smile that said 'You better not.'

"I wouldn't. It ruins the surprise." Clark replied as Lois opened the door to the house.

Lois and Clark entered the cozy farm house as Clark laid Lois' bag of gifts on the island table. Meanwhile, Martha was getting everything ready for dinner that night.

"Lois, it's so nice to see you again." Martha said as came over to Lois and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs...I mean Martha." Lois said returning the hug.

As the two ladies released from the hug, Lois smiled as Martha went back to finish preparing dinner.

"Do you need any help. I mean, I know that I can't cook, but is there anything that I can do?" Lois asked Martha.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up. All I have to do is put the roast beef in the oven too cook, and thats it until dinner tonight." Martha said as she closed the lid on the roast beef pan and placed it in the oven to cook.

"Hey Lois." Kara said as she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Kara." Lois returned with a smile.

Kara glanced out the window and saw that it was snowing. "Hey, looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all." Kara said happily.

"So Kara, is Jimmy coming?" Lois asked Kara.

"No, he's spending Christmas with his family. He invited me, but I really wanted to spend Christmas here with you guys. But he is taking me to go snow skiing around New Years." Kara replied.

"You'll love snow skiing. I use to snow ski a lot whenever we were stationed around a snowy base when I was younger." Lois told Kara.

"I never knew that you snow skied before." Clark said surprised.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't really my thing. It was more of my sister, Lucy's thing, but we still went." Lois replied.

"So Lois, how is work at the Planet going?" Martha asked as she sat down with the rest of them.

"Well. Perry gave me and Chloe today and tomorrow off. I'm still working on the Lex story, but you know how he is, once you find something that looks like a good lead, it ends up being another dead end. It's just a big circle of lies. But other than that, I have gotten some articles published, so thats good I suppose." Lois replied.

"It is. I read everyone of your articles." Martha told Lois.

"Really?" Lois questioned.

"Of course I do. I find them very interesting."

"Thanks." Lois replied with a grin.

"Oh! Where can I put the gifts?" Lois asked as she remembered the gifts laying on the island table.

"Under the tree will be fine honey." Martha said smiling.

"Here, I'll put them under the tree." Clark said as he took the gifts and went into the living room to put the gifts from Lois under the tree.

"Thanks Smallville." Lois said as she took a seat at the island table.

"Thanks for inviting me for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day." Lois said happily.

"Lois, we love to have you here. Your practically family." Martha said as she started to make coffee.

Lois smiled as Clark came back into the kitchen as he, Lois, Martha, and Kara chatted as they ate lunch.

Later that night, after Martha had made a mouthwatering meal Lois had snuck out of the house for a moment and was looking out the loft window when Clark came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Clark said.

"Hey back." Lois said with a grin.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked Lois wondering what she was doing out here by herself.

"Yeah. Everything is great. Thanks for having me over for Christmas."

"Lois, your welcome, but is there something that is bothering you?" Clark asked knowing that there might be more.

After hesitating a little, Lois decided to reply. "I just want to say thanks. This has been one of the best Christmas' that I have ever had. I know that it is only Christmas Eve, but it's wonderful. Actually, this is probably the best Christmas I have had since my mom died. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas and all, but something was always missing after my mom died, but when I met you and we, well actually became a couple, that something was found." Lois said as she gave Clark a hug.

"You know Lois, this is one of my favorite Christmas' too." Clark said as they both released from the hug.

"Your just not saying that are you?" Lois questioned.

"You know me Lois, you can tell when I lie." Clark replied.

"Yeah, your right." Lois said with a smirk.

After a moment, Clark got an idea.

"Well, since you did give me an early Christmas present, I think that I should give you one." Clark told Lois.

"Really, like what?"

Clark held out his hand as Lois took it and then Clark took a hold of her as she wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Lois knew where he was going with this. Clark then floated out of the loft window with Lois as he floated up into the sky.

"Wow, it looks so much different up here when it's snowing." Lois said as they were in midair.

"Yeah...it's amazing." Clark said quietly.

"I love you Lois." Clark said after a moment of silence.

"I love you too Clark." Lois answered back with a grin.

After about ten minutes of being up in the sky, Clark came back down to the ground as he let Lois out of his embrace.

"Lets go back in. Your moms making her homemade hot chocolate that I only get once a year, and I'm not about to pass that up!" Lois said excitedly as they headed to the yellow farmhouse to drink that hot chocolate.

xxxxx"Well, thats it! Well, okay, not really the end, like the world ended end, but thats the story of how me and Clark got together, and well a few months after we got together. It's funny how things can work out like that. You search for that perfect someone in your life, and all along they have been right under your nose the whole time. Sometimes when you want to take a chance, but your afraid that it won't work out right, and that it may ruin the whole relationship, you just have to ask yourself, how are you going to feel if you never take that chance. I'm for one glad that I took that chance, because now I couldn't be happier."xxxxx

THE END

Thanks everyone who read my story! Please leave a review, it makes me happy!  
I'll also have another story up called 'Forgotten Memories', and of course, its Clois, but it is not a sequal to this story, just another story! The story should be up sometime this weekend. :) 


End file.
